baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
David Wright
Biography David Wright was brought up in Chesapeake, Virginia. Wright attended Hickory High School in Chesapeake, Virginia. In high school, he was a three-time All-State selection and, as a senior, was named the Virginia Player of the Year. He also played on an Amateur Athletic Union team that included current Major League Baseball players Ryan Zimmerman, B. J. Upton and Justin Upton. Although Wright had signed a letter of intent before his senior year to play baseball at Georgia Tech after high school, he opted to sign with the Mets after being selected in the supplemental first round of the draft. Career Wright is noted for his unaffected politeness and work ethic.He has been known to help participate with the Boys and Girls Clubs of America. He has developed a reputation for arriving very early to the park for games and being uncommonly accommodating with fans and reporters. Minor leagues Wright was chosen by the Mets in the 2001 amateur draft during the supplemental round as compensation for the Mets' loss of Mike Hampton to the Colorado Rockies in free agency. Wright was selected after current teammate Aaron Heilman who had been selected in the first round. Wright progressed steadily in his first three years of minor league play, winning the Sterling award for best player on the class A St. Lucie Mets in 2003. In 2004, he quickly rose from the class AA, Binghamton Mets, to AAA, Norfolk Tides, to the major leagues. 2004 On July 21, 2004, he made his major league debut starting at third base against the Montreal Expos. Since then, Wright has been the Mets regular starting third baseman. During his first major league season, he had a .293 batting average, 14 home runs and 40 RBI in 263 at bats in 69 games, and was voted as the This Year In Baseball Rookie of the Year. Wright was coached by hitting instructor Kyle Simon and teammate Scott Phillips. 2005 In 2005, the 22-year-old Wright played in 160 games and batted .306 with 27 home runs, 99 runs, 102 RBI, 42 doubles, and 17 stolen bases, leading the team in average, runs, on-base percentage, slugging percentage, RBI, doubles, and finishing second in home runs to Cliff Floyd (34). Wright was also in the top ten in the National League for average, hits, total bases, RBI, extra base hits, and runs. Wright's 24 errors tied him with Troy Glaus for the most errors by a third baseman in the major leagues.ESPN - MLB Baseball Fielding Statistics and League Leaders - Major League Baseball Wright caught a ball bare-handed and over the shoulder during the seventh inning of a game at PETCO Park against the San Diego Padres on August 9, 2005. With one out in the inning, Brian Giles hit a blooper 20 feet beyond the edge of the outfield grass. Wright, retreating quickly with his back to home plate, extended his bare right hand and caught the ball cleanly while crashing to the ground. Wright would maintain control of the ball after landing hard on the outfield grass. The sellout crowd at PETCO Park acknowledged the splendor of the catch with a standing ovation lasting several minutes. This play was voted the "This Year in Baseball Play of the Year."2005 This Year in Baseball Awards 2006 In 2006, Wright was named National League Co-Player of the Week for June 12-18 along with teammate Jose Reyes.Infielders share Player of Week honors It was Wright's second Player of the Week award. He was also named National League Player of the Month for June, becoming the first Met since Howard Johnson in 1991 to capture the award.David Wright of Mets and Chris Young of Padres voted National League Player and Pitcher of the Month for June For the month, Wright batted .327 with 10 home runs and 29 RBI. Wright also provided his share of heroics throughout the 2006 season. His first game-winning hit occurred on May 5 with a 2-out double just out of the reach of a chasing Andruw Jones in the bottom of the 14th inning off Jorge Sosa to defeat the Atlanta Braves, 8-7. Two weeks later on May 19, he hit a walk-off single off vaunted closer Mariano Rivera that just sailed over the head of center fielder Johnny Damon as the Mets rallied to beat the Yankees in the first game of the 2006 Subway Series, 7-6. He capped off the month on Memorial Day, May 29, with a single to the wall in left-center field off Arizona Diamondbacks closer Jose Valverde scoring Jose Reyes all the way from first base as the Mets defeated Arizona, 8-7. Wright also made a game-saving stop at 3rd base of a would-be game-tying single by Mike Lieberthal for the final out of a 4-3 Mets victory over Philadelphia on August 5. Wright was voted on to his first MLB All-Star Game as the starting third baseman for the NL. During the 2006 season, Wright collected 74 RBI before the All-Star Break, breaking the Mets record previously held by Mike Piazza, who had 72 RBI in 2000. Wright also participated in the 2006 Home Run Derby, reaching the final round but finishing second to Ryan Howard of the Philadelphia Phillies. He hit 22 home runs in the contest, including 16 in the first round, the third highest total in any one round in the history of the Home Run Derby. The following night, he hit a home run in his first All-Star Game at-bat off American League starting pitcher Kenny Rogers. Wright's homer was nearly the difference in the game as the National League led 2-1 for most of the night before closer Trevor Hoffman blew the save in the top of the ninth inning. The NL lost, 3-2. Wright ranked among the club's top three hitters in all offensive categories for the 2006 Mets, who were the second most run-scoring team in the National League. Fans at Shea Stadium have routinely greeted Wright's performances with chants of "M-V-P, M-V-P." According to then teammate Tom Glavine, "He's probably been our most clutch hitter over the first half of the season and he's certainly thrown his hat into the MVP talks." On August 6, 2006, Wright signed a 6-year contract extension with the Mets worth $55 million, as well as a $1.5 million signing bonus. The contract will pay him $1 million in 2007, $5 million in 2008, $7.5 million in 2009, $10 million in 2010, $14 million in 2011, and $15 million in 2012. The contract also contains a club option for 2013 which is worth $16 million. Wright has already announced that he will donate $1.5 million to the Mets Foundation throughout the course of this contract. The Mets captured the NL East title in 2006 and returned to the playoffs for the first time since 2000. Wright struggled in his first postseason, going 4-25 (.160) in the Mets' NLCS loss to the St. Louis Cardinals, and batting a mere .216 in 10 postseason games. Wright participated in the 2006 Major League Baseball Japan All-Star Series along with fellow teammates José Reyes, Julio Franco, and John Maine. 2007 As of April 19, 2007, Wright had a hit streak of 26 regular season games; the previous team record was 24, held by Mike Piazza and Hubie Brooks. He had a hit in the 12 final regular season games of the 2006 season, and had a hit in all of the first 14 games of the 2007 season. Yahoo! Sports: Wright sets Mets record with 25-game hitting streak. Retrieved on 2007-04-18. Wright's hit streak of 26 regular season games ended on April 21, 2007 against the Atlanta Braves at Shea Stadium. Wright went 0 for 4 with 2 strikeouts and walked once. 30-30 Club. ''' On September 16, 2007, Wright became the 29th and one of the youngest players in baseball history to join the 30-30 club, after hitting a 7th inning solo home run against the Philadelphia Phillies at Shea Stadium. He is only the third player to reach this milestone before his 25th birthday, and only the third Met to reach this milestone in club history, the other two being Howard Johnson and Darryl Strawberry. '''Awards. Wright was awarded the 2007 Gold Glove and the Silver Slugger Award at third base. He also was fourth in the NL MVP voting receiving 182 votes.ESPN - Rollins, who spurred Phils into playoffs, wins MVP - MLB 2008 Wright began the year with two doubles, including a bases-clearing double, in finishing 2-4 with 3 RBIs in the Mets' Opening Day victory over the Marlins, 7-2. With the RBIs, Wright already halfway matched his RBI production from last April. In the final game of the series, David went 3-5 with a 3-run home run. On April 13, David Wright hit his 100th career home run, a solo shot off of Milwaukee Brewers pitcher Jeff Suppan. On April 15th in a game against the Washington Nationals, Wright had 5 RBIs and went 3-3. As of July 27, 2008, David Wright has 20 homers and 82 RBIS. He is tied for 2nd in the NL with RBI. After falling short in votes for the initial vote for the 2008 All Star Game, and in the Final Vote, Wright was chosen to replace the injured Alfonso Soriano on the NL All Star team for his third appearance. On August 7, 2008, Wright hit the first walk-off home run of his career, which includes the minor leagues and high school. Personal Life His brother Stephen attended Virginia Tech in 2007, and attended classes in Norris Hall, the scene of most of the shootings in the Virginia Tech Massacre. He could not get hold of his brother that day and did not find out he was all right until his other brother Matthew, a freshman at James Madison University, called and told him. Previously, while with the Mets, he had been living on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. His nickname in the clubhouse is Visine. Also, he is known as "Hollywood" in the clubhouse. David Wright has a summer home in Manalapan New Jersey. David Wright Foundation In 2005, Wright began his own charitable organization, the David Wright Foundation. Its mission is to increase awareness about multiple sclerosis and to raise money for multiple sclerosis organizations and projects. The Foundation hosted its first annual gala at the New York Stock Exchange Members' Club on December 16, 2005, donating the proceeds to two multiple sclerosis centers.The David Wright Foundation In May 2007, Vitamin Water was sold to the Coca-Cola Corporation for 4.1 billion dollars . As part of his endorsement deal, Wright was given 0.5% of the company, and thus netted approximately 20 million dollars from the deal. Hale, Mark and Kouwe, Zachery."Wow, water play. Drink deal has Mets Wright $ittin (sic) pretty.". New York Post, 2007-05-26. Retrieved on 2007-07-09. *Delta Air Lines named an MD-88 airplane "The David Wright Flight" after Wright. The plane's name, along with Wright's signature and jersey number (5), are next to the boarding door. The plane shuttles between New York, Boston and Washington. *Wright is on the cover of MLB 07: The Show. He is also seen in the TV commercial advertising the game for the Playstation 3 game console. *Wright has appeared in a television commercial for Fathead promoting the company's wall graphics. Media appearances In 2006, David appeared on MTV's Total Request Live with former teammate Cliff Floyd. He also made an appearance on the Late Show with David Letterman on July 12, 2006. That same day he appeared on the cover of Sports Illustrated along with Mets teammates Carlos Beltran, Paul Lo Duca, Carlos Delgado, and Jose Reyes. On October 31st, 2007, David appeared as a guest on The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. On January 3, 2008 David appeared on Celebrity Apprentice to purchase hot dogs for charityNew York Met David Wright buys hot dogs on Celebrity Apprentice. On April 14, 2008, David appeared as a guest on Late Show with David Letterman References External links *The Wright Stuff - Your #1 source for all things David Wright * *David Wright chat transcript *David Wright MLB Blog *Wright mailbag at "New York Mets" *David Wright Interview 8/19/05 *[http://baseball-reference.com/bullpen/David_Wright Bullpen at Baseball Reference] *David Wright at the Ultimate Mets Database *Talk: with 3B David Wright about D.W.Foundation (audio) *Yahoo MLB Profile *David Wright jock bio * *The David Wright Foundation Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:New York Mets players Category:Major league third basemen Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:National League All-Stars Category:2006 National League All-Stars Category:2007 National League All-Stars Category:2008 National League All-Stars Category:Major league players from Virginia Category:People from Norfolk, Virginia Category:People from Chesapeake, Virginia Category:New York Mets first round draft picks Category:Major League Baseball Rookie of the Year Award winners Category:Players Category:30-30 club